Douce France
by Abricote
Summary: TRADUCTION ! En quittant sa France natale pour Gringott, la dernière chose à laquelle s'attendait Fleur Delacour s'était de tomber sur un homme comme Bill Weasley qui lui résisterai... Histoire d'une rencontre FleurBill
1. Le Départ

**Douce France**

_- Chapitre I-_

"_Au revoir, Papa."_

A dix-neuf ans Fleur Delacour se tenait dans l'embrasure du bureau de son père, sa valise à ses pieds. Elle quittait la maison. Pour de vrai cette fois. Le temps qu'elle avait passée à Beauxbatons ne comptait pas. Maintenant elle était une adulte et elle comptait avoir le monde à ses pieds. Elle avait obtenu un travail à Gringotts, la banque sorcière de Londres. Jamais elle n'avait quittée la France avant. Une aide parental aurait été utile... Mais son père était toujours plongé dans sa paperasse.

"_Au revoir Fleur,"_ Dit-il vivement. Sa plume n'avait aucun répit ; il continuait d'écrire sans même adressé un sourire à sa fille...

Fleur soupira. Seul comptait pour son père ses affaires. Voilà bien des année il avait été un romantique prétendant qui avait réussi à conquérir le cœur d'une magnifique fille dont la mère était une Veela. Mais maintenant que le temps avait passé, que le feu de la passion s'était consumé, que le mariage des parents de Fleur avait fait son temps, il s'était plongé corps et âme dans sa carrière. L'adieu de sa mère était presque le même. Fleur s'était attendu à ça.

"_Au revoir, Fleur,"_ Dit-elle en arrêtant un instant d'appliquer son blush couleur rose sur ses joues pour embrasser sa fille.

_"Au revoir,"_ Répondit Fleur mais sa mère s'était de nouveaux tourné vers le miroir. Fleur roula des yeux et quitta précipitamment la salle de bain avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. Elle n'allait manqué à personne, à part—

_"Fleur!"_ Soudain il y eut un cris et quelqu'un se jeta dans ses bras.

Gabrielle.

Fleur serra étroitement sa petite soeur. Elle était la seule personne à qui Fleur allait manqué, et s'était la seule personne qui allait manqué à Fleur.

_"Es-tu obliger de partir Fleur ?"_ Sanglota Gabrielle.

_"Oui,"_ Répondit doucement Fleur en prenant le visage de sa sœur entre ses mains_."Gabrielle, tu es la seule personne au monde que j'aime."_

Gabrielle enroula ses petit bras autour de Fleur. "I love you," dit-elle dans un Anglais précaire _" I will miss you so much..." _

Fleur se demanda combien de temps il avait fallut à sa sœur pour chercher tous ces mots dans le dictionnaire. Gabrielle, qui n'avait que huit ans, ne pourrait qu'apprendre l'Anglais officiellement quand elle rentrerait à Beauxbatons dans trois ans.

Fleur embrassa doucement sa sœur. "And I will miss you. Au revoir, Gabrielle. Je t'adore."

Et tandis qu'elle quittait le maison des Delacour, la seule image qui demeura dans l'esprit de Fleur fut un petit visage si semblable au sien, et les larmes roulant sur les joues de Gabrielle.

* * *

_mot à mot : je m'ennuierai tellement de toi, en gros tu vas me manquer._

_Tu vas toi aussi me manquer._

**Disclamer :** _Harry Potter est l'antière propriété de JK Rowling, cette histoire est une traduction et je remercie mille fois son auteur anglais,_ _**FizzingWhizbeez**__ de m'avoir laissser le privilège de la traduire ( thanks ! )_

**Note de la Traductrice :** _Alors ? Je sais j'adoooooore les histoires avec Fleur ( j'en ai même écrit une - ) sur celle j'ai complètement craquée. J'espère que vous aimerez. Ce chapitre est court mais c'est le début. Je m'attaque directement au prochain chapitre ! Cette histoire appartient entièrement à __**FizzingWhizbeez**_

Bisous et s'il vous plait, les reviews sont un carburant et les auteurs qui liront ça savent combien elles comptent malgré tout.

_Bisous, prenez soin de vous et passez de bonne vacance !_


	2. Bill Weasley

**Disclamer :** rien de m'appartient à part la traduction, les personnages sont à JK Rowling et l'hitoire à**_FizzingWhizbeez_** qui a eu la gentilesse de la laisser traduire ! Thanks !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre II**

_Bill Weasley_

* * *

Bill sifflait gaiement tandis qu'il traversait les rues bondées du Chemin de Traverse. Il marchait avec confiance d'un pas désinvolte, sa boucle d'oreille de Croc de Serpent se balançant mollement tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers Gringotts.

Soudain il ralentit en apercevant une superbe femme blonde qui venait dans la direction opposée. D'innombrable hommes la détaillaient de haut en bas d'un air appréciateur, mais elle ne semblait pas le remarquer. La femme continua son petit bout de chemin et passa à côté de Bill. Soudain elle se stoppa, sortie une carte et se mit à la détailler d'un air confiant et fier, bien que Bill la devina confuse. Il s'en approcha et demanda, charmeur, « Perdue ? »

Elle le détailla, repliant le plan qu'elle tenait à la main et replaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. « Non, » dit-elle hautainement avec un accent étranger. « Je peux trouver mon chemin toute seule. »

« Vraiment ? » Sourit Bill en arquant un sourcil. « Et puis-je savoir ou vous allez ? »

Elle leva le menton d'un air provoquant. « Gringotts, pourquoi cette question ? »

Bill eu un petit rire « Parce que vous êtes dans la direction opposée. » Dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers Gringotts.

Fleur ne s'était jamais sentie aussi stupide. Mais elle garda son calme, prenant un air confiant en montant les marches de pierres qui menait à Gringotts. Elle leva fièrement le menton et se redressa légèrement. Elle ne laissait jamais personne voir la confusion ou l'affliction qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Heureusement quelqu'un vint immédiatement à sa rencontre.

" Vous devez être Fleur Delacour," dit une jolie brunette. " Je suis Mandy et c'est moi qui vais te montrer les files du métier."

"Lesfiles ?" Demanda Fleur avec confusion. " Comment ça les files ? " 

Mandy rit doucement. " Ça ne fait rien. C'est juste une expression. Je vais te montrer comment ça se passe ici." Fleur ne répondit pas. " Alors... tu voudrais faire un tour ? « Demanda Mandy après une hésitation.

Fleur hocha négligemment la tête. Elle n'était pas habitué à répondre à n'importe qui quand elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec la personne. Mandy fronça les sourcils mais emmena Fleur faire le tour de la banque. Finalement elle montra à Fleur son bureau, ou elle acheva d'expliquer à Fleur le fonctionnement de Gringott.

" Tu as des question ?" Demanda Mandy dans une dernière tentative d'être amicale. Fleur fit non de la tête. Mandy soupira. « Bien, tu as droit à des pauses de 10 minutes toutes les deux heures, et d'une heure pour le déjeuner à 12h. Pendant les pauses tu nous rejoindre dans la salle pour le personnel si tu veux. »

« Peut être » répliqua vivement Fleur avant de s'attaquer à son travail.

Plus tard, guidée par l'odeur du café, Fleur trouva finalement la salle du personnel. Elle se saisit d'une chaise et s'y laissa tomber. Elle faillit presque tomber quand elle vit qui était assis à côté d'elle…

C'était l'homme qui lui avait indiqué la bonne direction ce matin. Elle reconnut immédiatement son beau et honnête visage, sa longue queue de cheval cuivre et la boucle d'oreille. Fleur se mortifia à l'intérieur mais à l'extérieur elle resta parfaitement calme et sereine.

"Bill, voici Fleur Delacour," dit Mandy en s'asseyant près d'eux "Fleur, voici Bill Weasley."

_Weasley, repeta Fleur dans sa tête. Ou ai-je déjà entendu ce nom avant ? Et pourquoi ce visage m'est-il si familier ?..._

" Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré" Dit-il calmement. Les yeux de Fleur se rétrécirent. S'était le seul homme de la banque qui ne la dévorait pas des yeux après être immédiatement tombé amoureux d'elle.

"Oui, sur le chemin" Répondit Fleur tout aussi calmement. Les yeux de Mandy allèrent de Bill à Fleur, de Fleur à Bill d'un air confus.

" Oh. Je vois. "

Fleur se redressa dignement dans sa chaise, et sans un regard pour quiconque, se saisit de la tasse de café bouillante, que lui tendait un jeune homme blond. Délicatement, elle souffla dessus, avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

" Mais c'est répugnant, " grimaça t-elle en écartant vivement le café de ses lèvres. " Comment Merlin, peut-on boire ceci ? _C'est insensé…_"

Bill se saisit de sa tasse et but une gorgée. " Je trouve que ce café est délicieux, " Rétorqua t-il en la fixant avec provocation.

Les yeux de Fleur se rétrécirent. " Londres est trop bruyante, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant. " il y a trop de gens ici. »

" je trouve que Londres est une ville merveilleuse, " répliqua Bill du même ton. " elle est parfaite telle qu'elle est. "

" En France, les gens ont de bien meilleure manière, aussi "

" Apparemment pas. "

Ils ne quittaient plus du regard et un lourd silence s'était installé dans la pièce. " Je crois que la pause touche à sa fin…" s'exclama t-elle en se relevant dignement.

Fleur reposa sa tasse de café et s'en fut le plus vite et le plus fièrement possible. Il y avait une tension entre et ce Bill Weasley qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle venait juste d'arrivée à son bureau quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié ses clés dans la salle du personnel. Avec un soupir agacé, elle se résigna à faire demi-tour et au moment ou elle allait franchir la porte, des voix antipathiques l'en dissuadèrent.

" Ce n'est qu'une petite chienne arrogante, " affirmait une femme. " elle pense qu'elle vaut bien mieux que nous. "

" On devrait peut-être attendre de la connaître avant de la juger comme ça, " s'indigna Mandy. " je pense que chacun mérite une seconde chance. "

" Oui mais _elle_, " répliqua la femme.

" Ouais mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est bonne…" lança un homme avec un claquement de langue. " je la baise quand elle veut ! " Tous les hommes éclatèrent de rire jusqu'à ce qu'il y ai un bruit de claque, comme si la femme irritée avait frappé l'un d'eux.

" Et toi qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Bill ? " demanda quelqu'un. " Après avoir passé de si longues heures en Egypte, un corps comme le sien doit être la bienvenue… "

" je pense que cette fille n'a aucune profondeur(1), " répondit Bill. " Belle, oui, mais elle n'a aucune profondeur… C'est le genre de femme qui sont complètement intéressante. Je veux dire qu'on ne tire aucun plaisir à séduire des femmes comme ça. "

Fleur était congelé. Que voulait-il dire pas ' aucune profondeur ' ? Aucune profondeur… Un lac était profond. Un puit manquait de profondeur. Et cela signifiait qu'elle était insignifiante… qu'elle… et puis la… la dernière phrase… Elle signifiait qu'elle… qu'on ne tirait aucun plaisir à lé séduire.

Les autres hommes rirent de bon cœur. " T'analyses trop son caractère, Weasley, "sourit un des employés. " Tant que la femme est bonne, et que tu peux passer une super nuit avec elle, c'est le principal. Le reste on s'en fou, ok ? "

" Mais je pari qu'elle est diablement rusée, " répliqua une femme. " On ne peux pas faire confiance à une femme qui a du sang de Vélane dans les veines. " De nouveau, les ricanements fusèrent.

Fleur tremblait de fureur. Ils parlaient d'elle comme si elle était une prostituée, une catin bon marché que tout les hommes avaient eu au moins une fois dans leurs lit. Mais elle valait bien mieux que ça. Oh non, Fleur Delacour ne voulait pas qu'on parle d'elle de cette façon.

Fleur entra brusquement dans la pièce, les yeux flamboyant et les mains sur les hanches. Aussitôt chaque personnes blêmit dangereusement, tandis que leurs rires mourraient sur leurs lèvres.

Elle aurait voulu dire tout ce qu'elle avait voulu dire depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Angleterre. Elle aurait voulut dire qu'elle détestait son étroit appartement, qu'elle détestait le vacarmes incessant de Londres, elle aurait voulut dire, qu'elle détestait la monotonie de son travail au bureau. Et pardessus tout qu'elle les détestait eux. Avec passion.

Mais une Delacour gardait toujours son calme. C'est ce que lui avaient toujours appris sa mère et sa grand-mère.

Ainsi elle marcha calmement jusqu'au centre de la pièce, s'arrêta devant la chaise de Bill. Chacun dans la pièce retint son souffle, cela promettait d'être drôle. Elle allait détruire Bill pour l'avoir qualifiée de fille 'sans profondeur'. Mais elle ne le fit pas, elle le dépassa légèrement, s'empara de ses clés et repartie, toujours calme, toujours pondérée. Elle pouvait sentir les regards dans sa nuque, mais surtout elle était consciente de l'ardent regard que Bill Weasley posait sur elle, à ce moment précis.

Fleur ouvrit fébrilement la porte de son bureau et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise. _Fleur Delacour ne pleure jamais,_ se morigéna t-elle violemment. Mais toujours, quand elle se murmurait cette phrase, des larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux.

Elle détestait l'Angleterre. Elle détestait tout ce qui se rapportait à ce maudis pays. Oh comme elle voulait retourner en France, où tout était doux et familiers ! Mais ce travail était un défi pour elle : elle le remplirait au moins une année.

Elle repensa aux paroles abjectes qu'ils avaient dit. Bill avait simplement dit qu'il al pensait 'sans profondeur' et une femme pas intéressante à séduire, évidemment, ça n'avait rien de gentil mais par rapport à ce qu'avaient dis les autres… « On ne peut pas faire confiance à une femme qui a du sang de Vélane dans les veines ». Ils avaient ris, et ils l'avaient blessé. Seulement Mandy l'avait défendu. Soudain quelques chose lui revint en mémoire, quelques chose qu'elle ne savait pas si ça la dérangeait ou non.

Le seul, sans compter Mandy, qui n'avait pas rit, s'était Bill…

* * *

(1) normalement manque de profondeur se traduit par shallow et il n'existe pas un tel mot en français donc s'est assez maladroit, veuillez m'excusez… T-T

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Personnellement je trouve que les employés sont qu'une bande de connard ( à deux exception près ) Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ca fait très très plaisir j'espère que ce longs ( ok quatre pages ) rattrapera le précédant plus court ! Merci de m'avoir lu.

_Abricote_


	3. Deception

**Disclamer : **comme vous vous en doutez, je ne peux prétendre qu'à la traduction ! Dommage… ;)

**Note :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde et n'avoir oublié personne ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarqué ! ;) Et mettez votre adresse mail pour que je puisse y répondre.

_Merci à **Elissana** ma correctrice XD_

_Merci de suivre cette traduction !

* * *

_

**Chapitre III**

_Déception_

**

* * *

**

« Mandy »

La journée touchait à sa fin et Fleur stoppa la brunette avant qu'elle ne quitte Gringott. Elle voulait juste lui dire quelques mots, avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle.

Mandy semblait mal à l'aise « Ecoute… » commença t-elle maladroitement « Ce qu'ils ont dit à propos de toi tout à l'heure et bien… ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'ils voulaient dire et… »

Fleur roula délicatement les yeux, et Mandy soupira. « Okay, c'est exactement ce qu'ils voulaient dire, admit-elle Mais Barbara est une juste une connasse jalouse et les gars… et bien, ils parlent toujours comme ça »

« Pourquoi m'as tu défendu ? demanda simplement Fleur en la fixant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, pour que tu me défendes ? »

Mandy la regarda un peu surprise et prise de court « Oh, bien… um, je ne sais pas. Je crois juste que les gens ont droit à une seconde chance et puis… ils ne te traitaient pas gentiment »

Elle regarda Fleur, craignant qu'elle se fâche pour ce qu'elle avait dit. Mais Fleur souriait. Elle était reconnaissante à Mandy pour avoir prit sa défense.

« Et bien, répondit t-elle avec un sourire. Que penserais tu d'un dîner rien que toutes les deux ? »

Mandy rayonna. « Ca serait génial ! »

Fleur pensa qu l'autre femme, était facile à convaincre. Un tel être si innocent ne pourrait pas survivre bien longtemps dans un monde comme celui-ci… Mandy l'emmena dans un restaurant Italien à quelques rue de là. Et alors qu'elles étaient assises devant une coupe de vin, Fleur sourit à Mandy, « Parle moi de toi. »

Mandy posa ses lunette sur la table. « Et bien, commença t-elle. J'ai toujours vécu en Angleterre. Je suis née dans le Yorkshire, et… »

« C'est charmant, la coupa Fleur avec un sourire. Et maintenant ? »

« Et bien, reprit Mandy prise au dépourvu. Je vis à Londres. J'ai... hum... vingt et un an... et... Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire dire ? »

« Quelqu'un t'intéresse ? » demanda Fleur d'un air curieux en nichant son menton dans ses mains.

Mandy rougit. « Et bien... il y a un garçon qui s'apelle Greg. A Gringott je veux dire. Son bureau est juste à côté du tien. »

« Le grand brun tu veux dire ? »

Mandy rougit un peu plus « Oui... »

Fleur porta sa coupe de vin à ses lèvres et ne dit rien, intriguée par la révélation de la jeune femme. Mandy appuya ses coudes sur la table et s'empara des mains de Fleur.

« Tu... tu ne tentera rien... n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-elle d'un air désespérée. Je veux dire... Tu es si belle, tous les garçons garçon, lui inclus, pourraient devenir tes esclave si tu daignait juste leurs lancer un regard… »

Fleur rit durement avant de dégager ses mains de celle de Mandy. « Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens »

« Ce n'est pas sans sens, bafouilla Mandy. Cela fait deux ans que… qu'il m'intéresse, Fleur. Depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler ici ! Mais il n'a jamais fait attention à moi… Oh Fleur, promets moi s'il te plait ! »

Fleur s'émerveilla du désespoir contenu dans sa voix. Mandy ne pouvait pas être intéressée à ce point ?

« Bien sur que je ne tenterai rien. Je te le promet » répondit-elle en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille. Mandy parut soulagée.

« Merci. Et maintenant toi, qui t'intéresse ici ? »

Fleur ouvrit de grands yeux. « Intéressée par quelqu'un ? Ici ? »

« Bien peut être que tu ne connais pas types anglais aussi bien que les français. dit Mandy d'un air dégagé. Mais quelqu'un pourrait t'aider à y remédier… Si bien sur tu le demande avant… Que penserais tu de Bill Weasley ? »

Fleur sembla surprise. « Bill Weasley? »

« Vous semblez vous connaître un peu. Mais pourquoi vous lancez vous des piques à chacune de vos rencontre ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par lancer des piques ? » demanda Fleur en fronçant les sourcils _( Ndt : non elle n'est pas idiote :D Mais les expressions anglaises sont dures à comprendre quand on est né français… )_

« Qu'entre vous, ce n'est pas la joie, sourit Mandy. Mais dis moi, tu le connais réellement ? »

« Pas du tout, répondit hautainement Fleur, et je m'en porte beaucoup mieux ! »

« Oh, il n'est pas si méchant, répondit Mandy. Il est même très gentil ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas. Fleur roula les yeux et Mandy approfondit, ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Je pense qu'il est vraiment cool; tu savais qu'il était un chasseur de Trésor pour Gringott et qu'il travaillait en Egypte ? »

« Alors pourquoi est-il ici ? » demanda sceptiquement Fleur.

Mandy gesticula « Je ne sais pas... Peut être qu'il voulait se rapprocher de sa famille. Il a la plus mignonne des petites sœurs et cinq autres frères plus jeunes. Ils sont tous à Poudlard. A part un qui travail avec les dragons… »

Fleur reposa brutalement son verre. « Poudlard ? répéta t-elle. Quel âge a le plus jeune garçon ? »

« Il doit être en cinquième année maintenant, je pense »

Il devait sûrement s'agir du meilleur ami d'Harry Potter ; Fleur se souvenait qu'ils ne quittaient jamais. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se rappelait ou elle avait déjà vu Bill. Il était venu à Poudlard pour assister à la troisième tâche du tournois des Trois Sorciers.

« Hey, tout va bien ? » demanda Mandy en passant une main devant les yeux de Fleur.

« Oui, oui... répondit précipitemment Fleur. Mais quel âge a Bill ? »

« Vingt cinq ans je crois. Quatre ans de plus que nous… enfin tu as vingt et un an, non ? »

« J'en ai dix-neuf »

« _Dix neuf_ ! Seulement ? »

« C'est si difficile à croire ? » demanda Fleur.

« Non... C'est juste que tu parais plus vieille… Je n'arrive pas à y croire, » dit rapidement Mandy_. 'Seulement dix neuf ans'_ se répéta t-elle incrédule.

Fleur tout à coup, moura d'envie de poser une question. Mais elle ne pouvait pas demander, n'est-ce pas ? Et avant d'avoir put y réfléchir plus profondément elle laissa échapper, « Bill a t-il une petite amie ? »

Mandy la regarda avec surprise. « Non, non. Il en a eu une mais… »

« Oh? »

« Mais vu qu'elle l'a trompée… »

« Tromper ? » répéta Fleur ne comprenant pas le mot anglais.

Mandy rougit. « Bien... tu sais. Elle a couchée avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cela va faire un an et depuis il n'est retourné avec personne »

Fleur fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais, continua Mandy. Un bon gars comme Bill… Je vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait le tromper. Elle soupira. Et ça l'a vraiment blessé; il était très attaché à Diane »

« Oh »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » sourit Mandy.

« Comme ça, » dit Fleur rapidement. Mandy laissa échapper un sourire et décida d'épargner sa nouvelle amie en changeant de sujet. Elle lui posa moult question sur sa vie en France et Fleur reprit toutes ses couleurs quand la conversation ne tourna plus autour du fameux Bill Weasley.

* * *

Bill ouvrit la porte de son appartement, qui lui semblait étrangement vide depuis sa rupture avec Diane il y avait un an. Sa façon de lui sourire et de l'embrasser quand il rentrait lui manquait énormément. Ou alors la manière dont elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux, quand il mangeait son dîner sur la table de la cuisine, écoutant ses aventures et exploits des derniers jours avec une lueur transportée dans les yeux.

Mais elle l'avait complètement déçu. Peut être que pendant qu'elle prétendait l'aimer, elle attendait secrètement son départ. Peut être qu'elle était avec lui pour passer le temps, et avoir le luxe d'habiter dans un appartement, un endroit ou on pouvait vivre sans payer. Peut être qu'elle ne l'avais jamais aimé, comme lui l'avait aimé.

Soudain il se rappela la manière dont il l'avait attrapée la main dans le sac, et de douloureux souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Lui et ses collègues avaient finit leurs expédition à l'avance et il avait décidé d'en profiter pour passer un peu plus de temps avec Diane. Mais il ne la voyait nul part…

_« Diane? » il l'appela, cherchant sa petite amie des yeux. Il atteint la chambre et ouvrit la porte._

_« Nom de Dieu ! » hurla une voix d'homme depuis le lit, et deux pairs de yeux coupable le fixèrent. _

_Bill se sentit tout a coup glacé, blême de colère. Un joli homme brun le fixait, ses yeux largement ouvert._

_« Oh, Seigneur. gémit-elle. Bill... »_

_« Je te donnes trois jours pour déménager. dit-il entre ses dents serrés. Pas un de plus »_

_Il claqua la porte et sorti.

* * *

_

Après qu'elle et Mandy aient payée l'addition et se soient dit au revoir, Fleur rentra à son appartement. Exténuée par le premier jour de travail de sa vie, elle retira ses chaussures et se laissa choir sur son lit.

Et bien qu'elle soit fatiguée, elle aurait voulu un peu de compagnie. L'appartment était calme. Trop calme. Et ce malgré la discussion sans fin qu'elle avait eu avec Mandy…

Fleur s'enfonça dans ses oreillers, repensant inlassablement à la journée qu'elle venait de passée. Ainsi Bill Weasley avait eu une petite amie. Et il l'aimait tellement que quand ils avaient rompus, il n'avait put sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre… Mais Fleur s'en fichait. Ou peut être pas… Mais pourquoi cela la dérangeaient tellement ?

La seule chose dont elle était sure, était qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise à propos de lui. Et qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

* * *

_Bon je ne sais pas si vous aimez bien Fleur... En tout cas si vous ne l'aimez pas, attendez vous à la détester au chapitre suivant ! ;) _

_En espérant que vous avez aimé… Une petite review :)_


	4. La main dans le Sac

Disclamer : Cette histoire appartient à _**FizzingWhizbeez**_ fabuleux auteur anglais que je ne remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir laisser traduire cette fiction! Les personnages appartiennent quand à eux à Jk Rowling. Moi je ne peux que prétendre à la traduction;)

Note de la traductrice: encore un! C'est en record, n'est-ce pas! Mais youyou c'est les vacances, je profite, je profite alors enjoy! _Merci à tous mes revieweurs bien évidemment_! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne!

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

_La main dans la Sac_**

* * *

**

Fleur entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle releva la tête pour mieux voir un grand – et très séduisant – homme au cheveux brun, appuyé contre la porte, lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

"Hey, vous êtes occupée ? "

" Je ne l'ai pas été assez, ces dernier jours ? " répondit-elle impatiemment, elle rejetant une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule. Il rit doucement en pénétrant dans la pièce.

" Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas mon nom," dit-il.

Fleur, qui savait parfaitement que l'homme assis sur le chaise en face d'elle était le fantasme sur patte de Mandy, répondit, " Vous avez raison "

Greg rit. " Vous êtes cassante. J'aime ça." Il lui tendit la main. " Je suis Greg."

" Fleur " répondit-elle, en lui serrant brièvement la main.

" Oui, j'étais au courant," sourit-il. Fleur le regarda fixement en tapotant nerveusement ses doigts sur la surface du bureau.

" Bien, et quelle est la raison de votre venue ici? " demanda t-elle brutalement.

"Oh, oui... c'est vrai. Nous avons été assignés à un projet, vous, moi, Bill et Mandy."

"Oh?"

" La banque a inventée un nouveau système de classement pour les archives en 1989, mais elle ne sait pas quel était le système avant. Maintenant ils veulent que nous re-organisions les archives de 1900 à 1989, regroupés en décennies.

" Pourquoi ? " demanda Fleur, en plissant le nez à la perspective de tout ce travail en plus.

" Ils veulent sûrement avoir toutes les cartes en mains. Gesticula Greg. Pour leurs statistique etc… Ils ont besoin de donnés, de choses sures avant de se lancer dans le travail tête baissée."

" Je vois... Et quand commençons nous ? "

Le calme olympien de Fleur fut mit à rude épreuve, et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc quand Greg déposa un énorme dossier débordant de paperasses sur son bureau. Greg sourit.

" Maintenant "

* * *

"Arg, il pense qu'il est si intelligent ! " se plaignit Fleur à Mandy dans le salle du personnel après lui avoir raconté sa rencontre avec Greg.

" Il adore faire ça – prendre les gens par surprise."

Fleur renifla "Hmph. Bien, mais de toute façon, ce projet est _impossible_. " dit-elle en prononçant le mot 'projet' avec dégoût. " Tout est en désordre ; _rien_ n'est en ordre! "

" C'est assez inorganisé, je l'avoue, soupira Mandy. Mais je pense qu'on serait beaucoup plus efficace si on travaillaient ensemble, plutôt que séparément ."

Fleur leva les yeux au ciel. " C'est parce que tu le penses vraiment ou que tu veux travailler avec Greg? " demanda t-elle suspicieusement.

Mandy rougit " Un peu des deux."

A ce moment là, Bill pénétra dans la salle et son regard s'éclaira quand il le posa sur les deux jeunes femmes. " Exactement les deux personnes que je cherchait, sourit-il. J'ai trouvé une pièce inoccupée au fond du bâtiment, que l'on pourrait utiliser. J'ai pensé que nous devrions travailler ensemble, histoire d'aller plus vite. Qu'en pensez vous? "

" Je suis cent pour cent d'accord avec toi, Bill ! " s'exclama Mandy presque hystérique. Bill lui offrit son plus beau sourire et sitôt qu'il se fut éloigné, Fleur lança un regard à Mandy et toutes deux éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

" Très bien," dit Bill une fois qu'ils furent tous dans leurs nouvelle salle de travail. " Je pense que nous devrions avant toute chose, classer chronologiquement."

"Chronologiquement ? " répéta Fleur d'un air confus.

" Cela veux dire mettre les choses en ordre, lui expliqua patiemment Bill. De la date la plus ancienne à la plus récente."

"Oh je vois. Je suis désolée mais mon Anglais est vraiment mauvais, sourit Fleur. Peut être que j'aurai besoin d'un professeur…"

" J'aimerai t'aider mais je suis un terrible professeur... rit Mandy. Mais, pourquoi ne le ferais tu pas, Bill? Avec tous les frères et sœur que tu as aidé, tu dois avec beaucoup d'expériences… "

Bill semblait surpris. " Seulement si Fleur est d'accord." Se contenta-il de répondre simplement.

Fleur, déconcerté par cet événement inattendu, allait répondre " Mais bien sur!" quand Greg l'interrompit et dit " Je le ferai. Bill, tu n'as sûrement pas le temps avec tout tes extras et heures supplémentaires…"

Mandy lança rapidement à Greg et Fleur, un regard inquiet pendant que Bill gesticulait un " Comme tu veux. Mais revenons à nos moutons, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre… " Il se saisit d'un dossier rempli de parchemin qui reposait sur le bureau.

" Et bien, tout est arrangé, dit Greg, d'un ton soudainement gai. M'accordez vous votre première leçon ce soir ?" murmura t-il si doucement que seule Fleur put l'entendre.

Fleur fit une pause avant de répondre. " Je vous l'accorde..." même si pour une raison étrange, elle aurait préférée avoir Bill comme professeur.

* * *

Fleur ne parla pas à Mandy de la leçon ( Mandy qui avait précautionneusement évité le sujet toute la journée ), ainsi quand Greg arriva à son appartement, elle n'était pas inquiète...

... Jusqu'à ce qu'il commence a s'approcher dangereusement d'elle, en plein milieu de la leçon.

" Savez vous, que vous avez les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vu ? " demanda t-il dans une pitoyable tentative de flirter.

" Oui, on me l'a souvent dit, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ma leçon " répliqua t-elle impatiemment.

" Fleur, Fleur... sourit Greg en riant doucement. Vous êtes si froide avec les gens. Vous devriez être un peu plus douce…" Il se pencha un peu plus et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

" Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire," répondit-elle contre ses lèvres, mais elle se sentit répondre à son baiser. Il y a parfois des moment ou vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas vous arrêter, et ce moment était venu pour Fleur.

Soudainement il y eu un crac sonore et Mandy apparut dans un soupir. "Hey, Fleur, désolée de débarquer à l'improviste, mais —" Sa mâchoire s'allongea à la vue des deux jeunes gens. Fleur eut la décence de paraître coupable, mais Greg la fixait d'un air complètement détaché.

" Ca ne fait rien... j'ai oublié ce que je faisais ici..." la voix de Mandy était cassée. Elle semblait être en proie à d'intenses émotions que Fleur n'aurait pas put décrire. Puis il y eu un crac et elle disparut.

" Nous voilà délivrer..." dit Greg en roulant les yeux. " Et maintenant, ou en étions nous ? " Fleur détourna la tête et au lien d'embrasser ses lèvres, il atterrit sur son oreille.

" Tu lui plaisais… " dit-elle doucement.

" Ca, je le sais déjà ! " dit-il impatiemment. " Cette fille a besoin d'apprendre à être plus discrète."

Fleur lui lança un regard méprisant. " Je pourrais dire la même chose que toi."

Greg la regarda fixement d'un air incrédule. "_Quoi?_"

" Je sais depuis le début que tu m'as seulement proposé ton aide de professeur pour obtenir quelques chose de moi."

" C'est ridicule—"

" Ca n'aurait pas dut arrivé."

"Fleur, _oublie_ la !"

"Non! Je sais que tu lui plaisais et je sais aussi que tu as toujours été horrible et cruel—"

" Et toi alors ? lui répondit-il brusquement. Tu as toujours su que je lui plaisais, pourtant ça ne t'as pas empêcher de la trahir! Alors n'essai pas de me faire porter le chapeau!"

Il y eu un silence de mort dans la pièce. Et puis lentement, Fleur se leva et lissa les plis de sa robe. "Dégage," dit-elle d'une voix lente en pointant son doigt vers la porte " Dégage et ne reviens plus"

Il y eu un nouveau silence et puis… "Bien! Greg se dirigea vers la porte. Et tu peux faire une croix sur tes leçons !"

"Bien, répondit calmement Fleur. Tu n'étais pas un bon professeur de toute façon."

Après que la porte ai claquée, Fleur abaissa enfin sa main et se laissa tomber fébrilement sur sa chaise, se sentant soudainement épuisée. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire le point sur ses émotions. Elle avait volé le cœur de l'homme qu'une autre fille aimait, et pendant tout ce temps pas une seconde elle n'avait ressentit le moindre regrets. Elle s'en été toujours fichu de briser le cœur d'une autre même si celle-ci lui avait apportée une aide quelconque. En fait, si les regards pouvaient tuer, Fleur serait morte depuis longtemps avec une centaine de poignards dans la poitrine et une multitude de flèches nichées dans sa charmante petite tête.

Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Fleur était consumée par le remord. Parce que Mandy était différente. Elle avait été la seule personne d'Angleterre, à l'accueillir à bras ouverts, la traitant comme camarade anglaise et non comme une étrangère. Il n'y avait pas de jalousie ou de méchanceté dans le cœur de Mandy. Et elle n'avait pas essayer de la sucer _(1)_ comme tant d'autre fille à Beauxbatons. Elle avait été la seule personne qui avait voulut être son amie et Fleur venait de piétiner leurs nouvelle amitié…

... et elle le regrettait profondément maintenant. Fleur était rongée de culpabilité et elle enterra son visage dans ses mains. La terrible scène repassant inlassablement dans sa tête, l'expression horrifiée de Mandy était gravée dans la mémoire de Fleur et refusait de s'en aller. Si seulement elle avait put se procurer un Retourneur de temps et tout changer!

Mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

* * *

_1) Désolée pour la vulgarité mais je ne fais que traduire...:D si quelqu'un a une idée pour arranger ça… Désolée! _

Alors qui aime toujours Fleur?

Môa! XD Enfin quand même c'est toujours les françaises qui ont le mauvais rôles, c'est pas juste ça!J'espère que vous avez aimé!

_Review? Review!_


End file.
